I'll Teach You How to Human (Destiel)
by justmyrandomthoughts
Summary: Destiel Story. During one of their breaks, the Winchester boys decide not to spend it together this time, as Sam has the flu and Dean doesn't want to stay at the motel. Dean takes Castiel out for a few days to "teach him how to human".
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "I'll teach you how to human"**

 **Story by**

 **Chapter 1**

It'd been a slow week. No cases to go after. The Winchesters were experiencing that eerie feeling that often, though not for them, comes with peace. They'd usually do something together, like travelling to some concert or landmark, but this week Sam was taking time off to read and rest, as he had the flu.

Dean grew increasingly restless in the motel room, bored. He didn't want to spend his time off just killing time at bars, as he often did. They had agreed on a week off unless something big happened and he wanted to live it up.

\- "I said I'm not going" – said Sam, adamant – "I told you I want to read, and besides I'm sick. I don't even want to try to keep up".

\- "C'mon Sammy…" – asked Dean, rolling his eyes at his brother. – "Don't you do this to me".

\- "you're a big boy" – said Sam mockingly, his eyes but a thin sarcastic line – "You'll find what to do" – his mouth opened as if he had just come up with something – "Take Cass with you".

\- "Wh- what?... Cass?" – said Dean, making a face – "for a fun week out?"

\- "well yeah… I mean you could teach him how to act more like a person… so he can help in future investigations without it looking like he's harassing our witnesses"

Sam had a point. Also, Cass was good people, cool guy... maybe not week-of-fun cool, but cool. The boys were discussing this as Castiel sat on one of the motel beds looking at them, wondering if his opinion was at all necessary. He didn't like the idea of wasting time, though it wasn't technically wasting as there was nothing that needed doing. He gave it a second thought and in doing so added "I'll do it".

Both Winchesters looked at him then Sam finished the discussion by saying "ok, so it's done. Go you two".

An hour later they were in the impala, driving in no specific direction. – "we're going on a road trip" – Dean explained while Castiel just looked at him… a look that only meant he didn't know what a road trip was… which was reasonable, the angel simply zapped anywhere he wanted to go. The time in between departure and arrival meant nothing to him. "O…kay" – Dean mumbled to himself, feeling the need to fill the silence.

\- "So we… I… I am going to drive us around, and we'll stop at restaurants and places along the way… hopefully find something interesting".

\- "You know…" – Castiel said very slowly, like trying to reason with Dean – "If there is somewhere you want to go, we can just go there in an instant".

\- "yeah yeah, I know Cass, but where's the fun in that?" – Dean smiled and looked at him expectantly, as if he could understand.

\- "It's not supposed to be fun, Dean… you go to a place and that's it" – Castiel answered, frowning a little.

\- "Oh boy… we gotta teach you how to human, kid" – Dean shook his head looking at the road ahead.

\- "I am not a kid, Dean, I am exceptionally older than you" – Castiel pointed out, informatively.

Dean felt like it was going to be a long trip. He tried to make conversation, so they would talk, like he did with Sam when they travelled together. Castiel answered every question diligently, but rarely asked about anything, so it wasn't really a conversation. This annoyed Dean after a while and he ended up blurting out "Can't we just have a conversation, Cass? This is getting boring".

Castiel didn't really understand the point of conversations. He had seen soap operas on television at the motel after the Winchesters had kindly explained to him that watching porn in a room full of people was impolite and off limits. Soap operas and sitcoms were OK though. The characters talked about their day, life, chores, work… if often involved some sort of comedic or dramatic situation. It all seemed a little pointless, he was not good at in-betweens… he either did something with an objective or did nothing. Seeing the annoyance on Dean's face he finally made an attempt at this conversation thing.

\- "Why do we need to do this?" – Castiel asked.

\- "Do what?" – Dean answered, making a confused face.

\- "Go on a… road trip" – He said the words *road trip* as if he were pronouncing the word banana backwards.

\- "what you didn't wanna come? And you tell me now?" – Dean mumbled, still unable to understand what the angel was getting at.

\- "No… I mean, why do you get bored? Yes… why do people get bored…?" – he asked, his face blank, his doubt genuine.

\- "Well Cass… my job's my life, I do it all the time. It's nice to have free time every now and then, and staying at the motel doing nothing feels like a waste" – Dean was pretty satisfied with his explanation.

\- "And you expect me to learn how to understand human actions" – said Castiel, looking out the window.

Dean laughed a little, looking at Castiel for a moment then back at the road. He felt Cass was too uptight, too… military like. He had grown up in the life of a hunter, and that meant military training to a point, so he new it felt really good to let off some steam. – "It'll be good for you, Cass." – he smiled without looking at the angel but at a sign by the road – "Oh look, there's a lake nearby. We're goin' fishin'!".


	2. Chapter 2

I'll teach you how to Human - Destiel fic

Chapter 2: Cabin by the lake.

Dean rented a cabin and some fishing gear for two days, which was how long they intended to stay there. The place was small but clean, one big room with two individual beds, a bathroom and a table with 2 chairs. They didn't really need more than that.

While Dean laid on one of the beds drinking from a small beer bottle, resting his eyes for a moment, Castiel walked around the place, examining it.

\- "I don't need a bed, Dean. You know I don't sleep" – Castiel pointed out, while looking at the curtains.

\- "Well Cass, I was not about to rent a cabin with a single bed for two dudes" – Dean answered, still not opening his eyes – "besides, the whole point of this is for you to learn about humans… so you'll live like a human. All those things you don't need to do? You'll do them. Full human experience" – he chuckled.

Castiel turned around to look at Dean. He didn't understand why he needed to do all those things, but he didn't complain about it. He liked spending time with Dean, and this was a new experience. They usually fought monsters, worked together, but this was new. His curious nature wanted to find out who Dean was when he was just doing normal human things, and wanted to share it.

As if he had known Castiel was staring at him, Dean opened his eyes. The way Cass was looking at him, all of him, made him slightly uncomfortable, so he sat up on the bed, and finished his beer in one gulp – "Cass… don't be creepy, man" – he chuckled uncomfortably.

It was really cold outside, but very sunny too. Dean was humming a song, Peace of Mind by Boston, while they both sat on the boat holding their fishing rods. The boat rocked ever so gently with the movement of the water, and they could hear birds in the distance.

\- "What is the point of this, Dean?" – Castiel said, his doubt genuine – "You know I could just kill the fish by only willing it so".

\- "That wouldn't be fishing, Cass" – answered Dean, crossing his legs over the edge of the boat, and leaned back on one of the wooden seats, resting on his back.

\- "Are you going to eat the fish?"

\- "WE are going to cook then eat the fish" – said Dean with a satisfied smile.

Castiel wondered if catching and eating fish was a part of Dean's full human experience. He shrugged away those thoughts to focus on his friend again, he looked so relaxed, so at ease. Not the Dean he usually saw. He was wearing one of Bobby's old hats, titled forward so it would cover his eyes down to the nose. He was still humming the song, his lips moving slowly.

A sudden tug shook Castiel's rod.

\- "Dean I think I have one" – he said, pulling back.

\- "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" – Dean shouted, jumping off his seat and taking off the hat – "Reel it in!".

A few hours later, by nightfall, Dean had cleaned the trout Castiel had fished, and was getting it ready to cook. They prepared a fire and sat by it, as the fish cooked. Dean opened a beer and sipped it every now and then, looking at the flames as they cast orange light over his face. He smiled to himself wondering how Sam was. He wanted to call his brother, but there was no reception in the area. If Sam had been there they'd be sharing stories, and commenting on the events of the day. Things were different with Castiel… *not good at in-betweens* he thought. Cass was not going to make conversation, and he kind of needed conversation in that moment. Sensing this, Castiel made an effort.

\- "You have done this before… fishing" – He didn't want it to be like in the car, where Dean had felt uncomfortable with the silence.

\- "Yeah… Sammy, my father and I used to go fishing in between jobs" – said Dean, with a nostalgic smile – "not often, but he did it many times, and it was always great".

Dean proceeded to share a funny story about how one time he had fallen off a boat trying to catch a fish that was too big. Sam had tried to hold him by the foot, but Sammy was a small boy so they both fell. John pulled them out of the water and back into the boat. They had lost a rod, but they laughed for hours.

Castiel looked at him as he told his story, a huge smile on both their faces. Dean was smiling about the memories and the normality of the whole situation… both of them by the fire, just talking. Castiel was smiling about Dean… at that moment everything about him radiated light. It was refreshing. Dean was usually either somber or funny, maybe he was not so good as in-betweens either, and this trip would be a learning experience for them both.

(((more to come soon!)))

Story by FlyHighDandelion =) you can follow me on tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Tomorrow doesn't exist"

When the fish was ready they ate some. Castiel objected but Dean insisted, and even though it merely tasted like molecules, the angel fed. By the time dinner was over they were sitting close, side by side, by the fire. Dean started singing a song and laughing as he moved his hands following the rhythm of the music. They had been drinking, a lot… another one of Dean's strong suggestions. Castiel didn't feel the effects of the drink, but the same couldn't be said about Dean, who was extremely lively.

The orange light of the fire was shining in his eyes, his smile as big as his face could frame. Dean didn't want the moment to end, he was seeing a whole new side of Castiel… more human, less detached. He liked it.

Castiel was also feeling at ease, this side of Dean was amusing and more charming than usual, more peaceful. It was beautiful. He was an angel of the lord, he was created to fight, the good lord had never spared a second thinking creatures like Castiel could ever benefit from feelings… but his time on Earth had taught him a lot, and one of those things was that not having been built to feel didn't mean he didn't have the capacity for it. As they were sitting by the fire, both smiling, Castiel listening to Dean's song, the warm feeling he often got within Dean's proximity grew stronger, and it burned him. Without thinking it twice, he took Dean's face in his hands, and holding him he suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

A fast kiss, a soft kiss.

When he pulled apart Dean was staring at him, his eyes wide open with a kind of horror. He pushed Castiel back, and stood up. Castiel got up, looking at his shoes, ashamed. Dean couldn't utter a word, he was shocked. Suddenly he moved forward, a fist ready to punch Castiel in the face for what he had done… like an animal, he grabbed him by the trench coat lapel, lifting him a little, menace in his eyes.

And kissed him.

In a second's choice, his anger turned to passion… or had it ever really been anger…? The thought that he wasn't thinking clearly crossed his mind, but he hadn't truly drunk that much not to be in control of his own actions. He had often looked at Castiel with desire, but instead of accepting it he had shrugged the thoughts off attributing them to admiration. Well he did admire Castiel, but this had nothing to do with that.

His lips were surprisingly soft, eagerly kissing him back. They were holding onto each other hungrily, as if tomorrow didn't exist. They pulled back for a moment, looking at each other in surprise, like a part of them couldn't believe this turn of events.

Castiel took his hand and started walking towards the cabin, leading the way. Having been quite the womanizer his whole life, Dean felt helpless and puzzled at his own desire. He didn't want to stop, this was going to happen.

Once inside the cabin, Castiel took off the trench coat and put it on the small table. As he started taking off his tie, he looked at Dean's eyes and couldn't help but look down shyly. Dean was mesmerized; he had never been so passive in a situation like this in his whole life. He was just standing there, his feet felt like they were made of solid heavy concrete. Castiel's tie fell at his feet and he walked up to Dean while unbuttoning his own shirt. "Do you… want to…?" – he said in his usual raspy voice. Dean couldn't speak, he couldn't make himself speak… instead he leaned forward, kissing Castiel again, and finished unbuttoning Cas' shirt, while the angel unbuckled his belt.

Soon all the clothes were on the floor, but they didn't make it to the bed. On an impulse Dean turned Castiel around and had him against the table. The satisfaction was instantaneous, he had never felt pleasure like this in his life, and neither had Castiel, his back and neck arching with each thrust. He didn't want to finish fast, but he was too aroused to last long. He made a guttural sound as he finished, biting Castiel's shoulder softly – he hoped.

Castiel turned around, hoping to finish as well, and Dean took him into his mouth, fully. Castiel was big and hard, and it wasn't long before he came either. They had been holding back for far too long.

Dean got up, and they both stared at each other for a good 15 seconds. "I can't get enough of you" – he said.


End file.
